Chipita Rodriguez
'''Josefa "Chipita" Rodriguez '''is the female main protagonist of Chipita. Biography Chipita's parents were murdered by The Clayson family and she was adopted by a wealthy family as a baby but turns out they become horrible people and hate Chipita's parents for it.They both disapprove of her dating Ruiz so much that they kick her out and apparently disown her, never even showing up to Ruiz's birthday despite being invited.They could easily rival's Ruiz's own parents in terms of abuse.When Chipita and Penelope Hazelwood were around 4 years old, they used to be friends until all of a sudden, Penelope tortured her, embarrass her, pushed her, and even cut Chipita's long hair short.During the club,Chipita is getting ready to be a member of the prestigious girls club,but Penelope accidentally kills Chipita cause everyone to be scared of Penelope.After her death,Chipita suffers from brain tumor which she dies.Chipita had been buried at the cemetery until her 16th death-day, when she is 'summoned' by Ruiz Guzman. Personality Chipita is a spirited, smart, clever, kind, playful, and a very adventurous girl in her late teens, though a bit naive.Unlike Ruiz,she enjoys singing,dancing,painting and reading. Appearance Chipita is 16 years old during the pilot episode, and is considered a beauty. She has fair skin with a light tint of blush to it and is mostly known for her black hair, though her hair is naturally brown, like her late parents'.Chipita also has red eyelids, as well as large, brown eyes, and a playful smile.Chipita's dress is a traditional mexican flapper dress, with longer skirt than a normal flapper dress would sport, and her dress also has a purple theme, with a pink accent. The dress itself consists of a purple jumper or blouse. The skirt is black. She also wears a white shirt underneath her sweater.Chipita wears a cloche hat with a pink bow,white socks and Black mary janes. Trivia * Chipita was originally going to be voiced by Daniella Monet in the pilot, but she was later replaced by Arianna Grande. * Many people think that vengeful ghosts may also be considered as unhappy ghosts of individuals who have not been given a proper funeral. Even though she's not a vengeful spirit, this point might be linked to her imagination-like condition. * According to the creator, Ruiz is 18, which would make him at least eight years older than the 16-year old Chipita. * Chipita was originally planned to have a red dress, which was changed into pink. When animation started at work, the dress was then recolored into blue. When the concept was later abandoned, the dress was finalized to a purple dress, which has become the dress color of most variations of other flapper characters. * Chipita's initial character design was an dumb blonde. As the design developed the creators were unhappy that her design was so unrealistic. Therefore, they decided to start over and make her look like a real girl, who is wild spirited and naive, but not a bombshell. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Category:Chipita/Characters